


Her Husband was....

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, Gen, queen annis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Queen Annis thinking about her husband and the mess he left behind.
Relationships: Queen Annis/Caerleon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Her Husband was....

Her husband was an idiot.

Annis knew ahead of time that the Pendragon boy wasn’t going to stand for Caerleon pushing his way into Camelot territory. Yes, incursions could be lightning-quick, but when Camelot figured out who was behind it, they would not just sit by and allow it. Any idiot could see that.

Her husband was stubborn and reckless.

Caerleon was a good king for the most part, and Annis hadn’t much choice in husband anyway, but usually he listened. Unless he was drinking or getting all wound up with his arse-licking idiot friends. Then he was blind, then he wouldn’t listen to calmer and frankly smarter voices like her own.

Her husband was a fool.

Did he really think he would bluff his way through if or rather when he was captured? That Pendragon wouldn’t press his advantage? That he wouldn’t kill Caerleon if he had no choice? Uther certainly would and she expected his son to do no less.

Her husband was dead.

And now she had to clean up his mess. She mourned him in her own way, but saving her kingdom was more important. Now, she’d have to save face. Now she’d have to force young Arthur Pendragon into retreat, to prove that her kingdom wasn’t weak, that she wasn’t to be trifled with. Now she’d have to move her armies into place and thousands might die, all because… her husband had been an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
